An Angel from Below
by ArtsyPaige
Summary: La Muerte has met Xibalba for the first time and finds him utterly annoying, so why can't she get him out of her mind? Candlemaker may have the answer to that question, whether La Muerte likes the answer of not.


**Author's Note** : Okay so I got this prompt from a good tumblr friend of mine the-musical-cc but you can find her here as well. The Musical CC

 _"You are such a… such a_ _ **burro**_ _!" La Muerte said through gritted teeth, clenching her fists tightly. Xibalba stood there, very smug and confident in himself, something that La Muerte despised."My dear, has anyone ever told you how_ _ **beautiful**_ _you are angry?" Xibalba commented with a smirk. "_ _D_ _iscúlpeme_ _?!" La Muerte asked angrily, growing more furious at the thought of him not taking her seriously. "Please, take no offense to my bold outburst, but I must say, you are a sight to behold." Xibalba smoothly spoke, taking her chin in his hand, and swiftly flying up into the sky, with a laugh, as La Muerte set the very spot he stood in, a blaze._

* * *

Those words however, echoed in her mind.

 _Beautiful… Sight to behold…_

La Muerte had taken the liberty of taking refuge in the Cave of Souls after her recent… fight. A heated argument with the devil himself. Most of the heat seeming to be coming from her. Even now, she was visibly shaking in rage from Xibalba's outbursts. His views on the humans were morbid. He only saw them as entertainment, something easy to replace, like they couldn't have complex emotions.

La Muerte knew better than to believe that idea, she saw what humans could do, what they had accomplished for themselves for the past centuries.

She absentmindedly sipped tea that Candlemaker had made to calm her nerves. Ever since La Muerte had met Xibalba, a conquistador from an old continent, she was having a hard time concentrating on anything. " _La Muerte? La Muerte! Yoo hoo! LA MUERTE!"_ Candlemaker shouted, but when that still hadn't snapped her out of it. He clapped his hands together in front of her face, causing a big burst of light to startle her. La Muerte was instantly yanked out of her train of thought and yelped as she hit the floor of the Cave of Souls, spilling tea everywhere. "Are you _loco?!_ " She asked, picking herself up. "If you ask me, _you_ look crazy. Staring off into space, and not responding to people talking to you." Candlemaker said to her, sipping his tea as well, and inspecting over the new candles he had freshly made.

La Muerte sighed, she knew she was acting strangely lately. It's just that… _man,_ she just couldn't get him out of her mind.

Was it his charm that intrigued her? His looks? Or those majestic wings of his?

 _Not even close._ Or… that's at least what La Muerte told herself. It was his annoying bold statements, his arrogant behavior and his rather funny expressions that intrigued La Muerte (but not in a good way). And she'd wholeheartedly deny if someone claimed she did like his charms and looks. Shaking her head, she was trying her best to focus on work to do. After a few decades of ruling The Land of The Remembered, there was still a bit of trouble organizing the dearly departed with their correct ancestry.

Candlemaker picked up on La Muerte's distressed mood. "La Muerte? You okay?" he asked her, as he lifted candles up to place them somewhere else. "I-It's nothing. Well, I mean… oh it's nothing, never mind." La Muerte swiftly said. If she knew one thing about her jolly friend, it was that he couldn't keep a secret for long. "Awww come on! La Muerteeee! You can tell meeee!" Candlemaker begged, using big puppy-dog eyes to convince her. She grunted and turned her back to him, the _last_ thing she needed now was to talk about _**him.**_

"It's… just that _man_ , Xibalba, he's been such a nuisance to me. Even on the first day we met. I just… **can't** get him out of my thoughts. And now its even been interfering with my work." she sighed tiredly, "I just wish I could clear my mind for a bit." she finished her confession with. She was hoping that Candlemaker would have some advice on helping her understand what in the realms was going on with her, that was, until she saw the smug look on his face.

"What?" La Muerte asked, unsure of what kind of reaction this was to her problems. "I _think_ I know why you've been so spaced out lately." Candlemaker inquired mysteriously, a grin forming on his face. "You do?!" La Muerte exclaimed.

"Well,… what's the reason you _haven't_ been able to think straight for the past few days?" Candlemaker asked. "I've already told you, it's because of Xibalba." La Muerte answered, unsure of where the Candlemaker was going with this conversation. "And you've only been able to _think of_ _ **him**_ _?_ Candlemaker hinted at. "What are you going on about-" La Muerte stopped, worried she already knew the answer.

"Are you suggesting, I have some kind of _attraction_ to Xibalba?!" La Muerte shouted in disbelief. Of all the things to think, this had to be Candlemaker's most far **fetched** idea yet. "Hey, hey, cool down! It's really not that bad if you do have feelings for him you know, and I really don't want you to melt all of my candles." Candlemaker reasoned with her. "Look, I'm just saying you haven't been _you_ since you met him, right? Why do you think that is?" he asked her.

"Because he's a nuisance! He's so conceding, rude, arrogant, and… and strong, handsome and does this adorable thing where he… " La Muerte said, realizing too late what she just said. Her lips forming a thin line, eyeing Candlemaker's reaction. "You know… I could always _help_ you with this if you need it." Candlemaker offered.

"I will not, nor will I _ever_ have feelings for Xibalba." La Muerte firmly said, trying to reassure herself as much as Candlemaker. " _Sure thing, La Muerte_." Candlemaker agreed sarcastically. After a few minutes of silence, La Muerte heard giggling. " _La Muerte likes Xibalba, La Muerte likes Xibalba."_ Candlemaker sang in a mocking tone. "La Muerte and Xibalba, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." but with one of La Muerte's famous death glares, he instantly shut his mouth and backed away from her.

La Muerte crossed her arms stubbornly, teleporting herself in a flurry of marigold to her home in the Land of The Remembered. Where she was determined, more then ever to focus on becoming a devoted ruler of the Land of The Remembered. Sitting on her bed, she took deep breaths. Memories of Xibalba flooded her mind. Some were bad. And yet… even with the bad, she found a large amount of good memories as well.

Maybe, just maybe… she was falling in love. Falling in love with an angel from below.


End file.
